Karajean
}} Karajean is the captain of the crew . She is a member of the flag Hurricane on the Cobalt Ocean. She has been playing Y!PP since May 16, 2006. All of her female pirate identities go by the nickname "Kara". Biography Karajean began her pirate life on May 16, 2006 and quickly developed a love for the game and its many challenging puzzles. She quickly joined a no longer existing crew and flag and introduced her brother, Miteymike, to the game. Kara eventually found a lasting home in the crew Black Horizon, under the flag Hurricane. Here she learned many things about Y!PP from leading pirates such as Edwardteach, Funkyjeff, Captainsassy, Bnavver, Aarghbird, Kater, and many more. The most important discovery was that the best part about the game was making friendships and having fun. As her skills and ratings grew, so did her popularity in the crew. At this point, Kara had no alts. The next milestone was to become subscribed, but she was not allowed due to her parents' rules. As some of her favorite mates began to disappear from the ocean and the crew fell into bad leadership, many of her favorite leaders created a new flag, Mixed Nuts, in December 2006. At Christmastime 2006, Kara's father agreed to pay for her subscription as a Christmas present and the fun began! Kara hated to leave other mates and a strong leadership in Black Horizon to join a more comfortable world, so she saw the need for alternates. Specialkara was born and joined the crew Rum by Gum. Eventually Scarykara was also born and joined Silence, a no longer existing crew. Her three pirates quickly became officers in their own crews. Kara noticed that there was a special crew on the Cobalt Ocean named Christian Warriors. She became interested in joining because of her religion, but needed another alt to do so. She also saw that the downside to having multiple players with no connections was transporting things from one alt to the other. Henceforth, Kara opened another Y!PP account and Soldierkara came to be. She joined the crew Christian Warriors, under the flag UNITED CHOCOLATE LOVERS. During the same time of hardships in Black Horizon, a very good friend decided to leave the crew and create his own, White Dawn, and joined Hurricane. About this time, Silence began to disappear. With pressure to join her friend's crew and leave a withering one behind, Scarykara moved to Rum by Gum and Specialkara moved to White Dawn. After a few weeks, White Dawn created a new flag, Fear of The Dark. Specialkara quickly created a flag forum and became a lady of the flag. However, the new flag eventually disintegrated as most of its members became dormant. Specialkara joined the crew Black Beard's Ghost because Kara wanted another pirate in Hurricane and she had friends in it. Karajean completed her dream of owning a stall in the late summer of 2007. She now manages Captainsassy's Weaving Stall on , owns her own tailoring stall on Lima, and her own apothecary on . With growing pressure to have another alt in Mixed Nuts, Strangekara was born in the fall of 2007 and joined the crew Garbage Scowlers. Throughout this time, Kara became interested in creating alts on every ocean upon reading Azumanga! Midnight, a webcomic staged in the Midnight Ocean. Her name, Karajean, can be found on every ocean, but she thrives on the Cobalt Ocean. Ratherdashin came onto the scene in late 2007, when Karajean realized she would enjoy having the asset of a male "model" to aid her in designing male outfits to place on the rack at her tailor stall. He also helps turn clothing into rags through use and wear, as many pirates are often interested in buying rags as opposed to actual clothes. On February 3, 2008, Karajean fulfilled a goal when she was promoted to the position of senior officer in Black Horizon. The next month, on March 17, Scarykara was promoted to fleet officer. On July 25, 2008, Karajean was named the captain of Black Horizon because the past captain, Captainsassy, decided to leave the game. After another close friend decided to create their own crew in 2008, Specialkara was moved to of the flag National Pirate Radio and Strangekara moved to Specialkara's spot in Black Beard's Ghost. Current Goals *Gaining as many friends, trophies, and PoE as possible. *Achieving ultimate in gunnery. *Winning her own familiar. *Randomly help edit articles on the Yppedia, to the extent of her piratey knowledge. She especially enjoys editing and creating pirate pages, crew pages, flag pages, dead-end pages, and wanted pages. Achievements and Contributions *Introduced Miteymike to the game. *Gained the title lookout and muse in multiple crews due to her chatty, friendly manner. *Opened multiple stalls of her own. *Rose her main, Karajean, to captain on July 25, 2008. Avatars *Kara has also dabbled into creating avatars for use on the Y!PP forums **Avatars for sale: Forum Thread **Avatars created: ***For use by Karajean and alts: Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Ratherdashin_Original.jpg| Ratherdashin Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Karajean_Original.jpg| Karajean Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Soldierkara_2.jpg| Soldierkara Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Scarykara_Original.jpg| Scarykara Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Soldierkara_Original.jpg| Soldierkara *For sale: Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Skelliehunter_Original.jpg| Skellie Hunter Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Crabs_Original.jpg| Crabs Image:Avatar-Kara_Jean-Poker_Addict_Original.jpg| Poker Addict Shoppes and Stalls * Owner of Karajean's Tailoring Stall on Lima Island * Owner of Karajean's Apothecary Stall on Terra Island * Manager of Captainsassy's Weaving Stall on Lima Island Trinkets {| |- valign=top | width=50% | Kara has also won other awards in team competitions, which are not shown because they were given as trophies instead of trinkets. A Bone Lute was won, by the team Skelly Slayers, in Ye Dread Dead 2007. A Reindeer Feed was won, by the team Comet, in Reindeer Games 2007. Alternates Cobalt Ocean Scarykara Scarykara is a fleet officer of the crew Rum by Gum. She is a member of the flag Mixed Nuts on the Cobalt Ocean. Specialkara Specialkara is an officer of the crew Monkey Knife Fight. She is a member of the flag National Pirate Radio on the Cobalt Ocean. History *Fleet officer of the crew White Dawn *Lady of the flag Fear of The Dark *Fleet officer of the crew Silence *Member of the flag Mixed Nuts *Officer of the crew Black Beard's Ghost *Member of the flag Hurricane Soldierkara Soldierkara is one of three unsubscribed alternates of Karajean. She is a cabin person of the crew Christian Warriors. She is a member of the flag UNITED CHOCOLATE LOVERS on the Cobalt Ocean. Strangekara Strangekara is one of three unsubscribed alternates of Karajean, and the newest addition to the "kara" family. She is a cabin person of the crew Black Beard's Ghost. She is a member of the flag Hurricane on the Cobalt Ocean. History *Cabin person of the crew Garbage Scowlers *Member of the flag Mixed Nuts Ratherdashin Ratherdashin is one of three unsubscribed alternates of Karajean. He is a cabin person of the crew Black Horizon. He is a member of the flag Hurricane on the Cobalt Ocean. His main purpose in pirate life is to serve as a male helper to Karajean's Tailor stall. Karajean *Hunter Ocean ** Independent pirate *Ice Ocean ** Fleet officer of the crew ** Member of the flag Arctic Circle *Malachite Ocean ** Independent pirate *Midnight Ocean ** Independent pirate *Opal Ocean ** Independent pirate *Sage Ocean ** Independent pirate *Viridian Ocean ** Independent pirate Fan Arrrt Along with creating avatars, Kara has experimented with creating "avatars" for brigand kings. They have all been posted in the Mariner's Muse. Image:Art-Kara Jean-Azarbad the Great.jpg| Azarbad the Great Image:Art-Kara Jean-Barnabas the Pale.jpg| Barnabas the Pale Image:Art-Kara Jean-Brynhild Skullsplitter.jpg| Brynhild Skullsplitter Trivia *Miteymike is Karajean's real life little brother. *If something is going wrong on an officer training pillage, Kara enjoys breaking into the hold of the ship and throwing pineapples randomly as comic relief. *Her favorite aspects of the game include Gunnery, Battle Navigation, Atlantis, the community, Shipwrightery, skellies, zombies, how challenging the game is, and the fact that it takes time. *Ratherdashin is a spoof from the game character "Rather Dashing" on homestarrunner.com, as Kara is a fan of the website as well. *She is a member of SHACk, HuBC, AEAC, and ZinC on Cobalt; and SHAI and ZIT on Ice. She was the first member in ZIT. External Links *Kara Jean's Facebook **Feel free to check out her Facebook page and hearty her. She also asks that ye send a message saying which piratey friend ye are. *Karajean's tailoring designs, all available on the rack at her stall on Lima. *Life is Green